To No Avail
by turtle1227
Summary: Jesse is overwhelmed with schoolwork and Trebletones practices, so he says he's sick and take the day off from the internship. Beca's there alone with an angry Luke. She knows to keep her distance from him. To no avail.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Jesse gets pretty intense, especially in chapters to come.**

* * *

Beca sat on her bed, Indian-style, her mind still trying to process what just happened. She brushed her hand against her swollen cheek.

She knew she had to tell someone. She knew there was justice to be served, and she knew she had to stop him so he didn't to this to her or any other girl again.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Her head snapped up.

"Hey, Beca-" Jesse's positive voice stopped when he saw her. "What the hell happened?"

He tried to avoid looking at her face, because it caused him too much pain. She had a black-eye, and a large bruise on her cheek.

Beca gulped heavily, and wiped the streaming tears off her face. She cleared her throat, determined to talk strong and clear.

"I was at the station. Luke was there, too. He was mad. He said…he said his girlfriend just dumped him. I tried to stay away, to give him his space, but he kept coming closer-" Her voice went high so she stopped talking and buried her head in her hands.

Jesse walked over to her slowly, almost cautiously, nervous to upset her.

"Beca," He said softly. "Luke did this to you?"

Without looking up, she nodded.

He didn't want to leave her. He really didn't. But that guy deserved so much pain for hurting Beca…it was indescribable.

He made up his mind quickly. Jesse kneeled next to Beca.

"This guy's gonna get what he deserves, okay? I'll be right back, I promise."

Jesse sprinted out of her dorm room, bumping into Kimmy-Jin on the way.

Out of breath, he said, "Beca's in there, okay? She's really upset, and she needs a friend. Please." He ran away from her, towards the radio station.

Once he arrived, he threw open the door, and walked into the booth.

"You know freshman aren't allowed in the booth."

"I don't give a damn!" And with that, Jesse let the beating begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, I haven't uploaded in SO long! My summer has been hectic (went to Disney World in early June and just got back from Hawaii) and I go to camp 5 days a week. So, again, sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Three kicks to the groin. Two punches to the face, and he was already out.

He didn't even try to put up a fight. Unexpected, but certainly not unwanted.

Did he feel guilty? A little, but then he pictured her face in his mind, and he lost any sympathy he could have for this guy.

Speaking of Beca...

Jesse ran out of the booth, and kept running until he arrived at Beca's dorm.

Peeking in quietly, he saw Kimmy-Jin softly comforting his girlfriend.

He walked into the room further, causing both girls to look up.

Kimmy-Jin got the message immediately and stood up to leave. As she brushed past him, Jesse grabbed her arm.

"Thank you." He whispered, getting a subtle nod in response.

He walked over to Beca, before sitting down next to her.

She had stopped crying. Her eyes weren't red anymore. But she was quiet. Silent. And that was just as bad.

"Hey..." Jesse said, grabbing her hand.

"You okay?"

Beca laughed darkly. "Oh, yeah, I'm great."

Jesse frowned slightly, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Beca...I-I can't even imagine...I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I feel so guilty. I should of have been there." He looked down at his feet, the guilt and regret noticeable on his face.

Beca cocked her head. "What? Jesse, this isn't your fault at all. Luke did this. By the way...What happened to him?"

Jesse smiled slightly. "Let's just say, you don't have to worry about seeing him again."

Beca giggled a little. "Good. And, I mean, not just for me. He has to learn that he can't treat women like that. They deserve respect and-Oh my God, I sound like Eleanor Roosevelt."

Jesse laughed. After he settled down, he creased his eyebrows.

"Are...Are you gonna tell your dad?"

Beca bit her bottom lip.

After a moment of thought, she made up her mind.

"Yes. It would be a chicken move not to. "

Jesse nodded.

Beca grabbed her cell phone. Her fingers flew over the keypad, telling her dad to stop by her dorm.

Jesse smiled slightly, proud of his girlfriend. He knew Beca's relationship with her father wasn't the best, but he was glad she was going to open up to him.

Ten long minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Beca said loudly.

Her dad opened the door, stepped through, and closed it, all in one fluid motion.

"So, Bec, what's-"

He cut himself off as he finally got a good look at his daughter's face.

"Jesus, Beca. What happened?"

Jesse rubbed her back soothingly.

Mr. Mitchell looked from Beca to Jesse.

His eyes narrowed.

"Did he do this?"

He asked, giving a pointed glare at Jesse.

"What? Oh my God, no. Of course not." Beca said, astonishment clear in her face and words.

Jesse put his head down. Did Mr. Mitchell really not trust him? It seemed like everyone else knew that he'd rather throw himself in front of moving jumbo jet than in the slightest hurt Beca.

"Dad...It was Luke. The guy in charge at the radio station."

The professor's face tightened. "This guy Luke will be getting charged with assault and will definitely be expelled."

Beca, although trying to be tough, couldn't help but feel that his punishment was a little harsh.

"Are you sure all that's necessary? I mean, he hit me, like, twice."

Her dad and boyfriend both gave her a look (of course it's necessary!)

Jesse blushed a bit. "And, um, while we're on the subject, Mr. Mitchell...I kind of...you know...kicked his ass earlier. I was just so mad, and...and..."

He struggled for words, but Beca's dad started talking.

"Usually, I would be forced to report this to the dean...but since you were defending my daughter's honor, I guess I can let this one go."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief.


End file.
